


New Apartment

by Soyna



Series: Stand By Me [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: Gladio and Ignis haven’t had much time together due to preparing Noctis new aparment.  Gladio thinks it needs to be christened.





	New Apartment

Ignis carried the bags straight into the kitchen and went to stock the fridge of Noctis new apartment. Gladio had joined him for the shopping trip and carried the basket of towels and other items that were required for the bathroom.

This whole arrangement was causing him to have odd moments of panic. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to do his job correctly and ensure that Noctis ate properly, got to school, got to his job, kept up on politics and how was he going to keep this place clean. He knew the king wanted Noctis to have a normal life and encounter everything that everyone did, but this was a whole new level of indulging. 

“Hey?”

He looked up to see Gladio staring at him from over the kitchen counter.

“Yes?”

“You’ve staring at the celery for a full minute. Is there no room in the fridge?” Gladio said as pointed at the vegetable in his hands and looked around him. “I don’t know why you bought that. It’s not like Noct is going to eat anything that’s green.”

“He still needs to eat properly,” Ignis said as stuffed it into the fridge crisper. “He can’t live off of take-out and soda.” He continued to unpack the bags and put the contents in the fridge. 

“Did you help pick out the place?” Gladio had walked around the counter and was rooting through another bag. Ignis believed that was the one that contained the deli sandwiches that they had bought while getting groceries; the market had a wonderful deli. 

“I had a say. It’s farther than I would have liked from the Citadel but it met all the security requirements. Also, it will allow his highness to walk to school. Prompto’s home is even within walking distance so I won’t have to chauffeur him as much.” Ignis realized he was babbling. He had to compose himself before he let the panic get the best of him; closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath allowed him to gain back his center. “It will be manageable,” he said after he let his breath out. 

He turned towards Gladio who was squinting at him and his lips pressed tightly together. “We got here early, didn’t we?” The shield walked towards him and put his hand on his shoulders.

“Yes, but …” Ignis started to say but Gladio turned him around and started to guide him to the living room. Guide really wasn’t the right word; he was pushing.

“If I remember today’s schedule correctly, we have at least two hours. I already put the towels and soap and other shit away. We have some nice sandwiches here to eat for dinner.” They were soon in the sparse living room and Gladio twisted him around so that they were facing each other. “We can at least take an hour to ourselves.”

“We still have the drive … “

“It will take us fifteen minutes to drive back,” Gladio interrupted. “Now, go sit on that couch.”

“But …”

Gladio pushed him. “Sit!”

Ignis had no choice but to sit. The furniture had been delivered and put together yesterday. He hadn’t sat on it yet and was pleased to find that it was as comfortable as it looked. 

“Lean back.”

Gladio was behind him now. He turned his head to see the other man framed in the setting sun through the sliding doors. “What are you doing, Gladio?”

Gladio rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Trying to treat my boyfriend to a shoulder massage. Now,” Gladio took his hand and put it on top of his head and made him turn his head around.

Ignis was about to protest the rough treatment as not helping him relax when his large hands feel onto his shoulders and started to move. Gladio’s hands, despite being thick with calluses, never disappointed; it was part of their charm.

“You’ve been fretting all week,” Gladio mumbled as his thumbs dug into the back of his skull. Ignis moved with the touch and let out a deep sigh. “When you were on the phone with the delivery man, it was almost as if you were going to reach through the phone and strangle him.”

Ignis smirked. “I never knew that delivering furniture with an elevator would be so difficult.” Gladio dug his fingers into his shoulders causing him to groan. Gladio knew where to touch him to make him relax.

“You shouldn’t worry. You know I’ll help you and Noct can be motivated to act like he is actually royalty.” Gladio assured as his fingers worked on a particularly tough knot at the base of his neck. “And if he chooses to be an ass, I’ll kick him back into shape.”

Ignis chuckled and leaned back into the massaging hands. He allowed himself to enjoy the touch for a little while before he stated that he was hungry and they should eat their sandwiches. “I’m hungry for something else,” was the answer that he got back.

“We shouldn’t have bought the sandwiches if…”

Ignis words were cut off as Gladio leaned down, tilted his head to the side and kissed him. Ignis easily twisted into the kiss even though it was a surprise. They didn’t get near enough time alone in the past week and he didn’t realize how he had been craving a simple touch or kiss. They usually had a weekly date and managed to spend time together with a spar match or two but Noctis move from the Citadel had consumed any chance of them getting time together.

“Gladio,” he whispered into his lips. “It’s …”

He wasn’t allowed to finish the sentence as Gladio used his brute strength to pull him from the couch and push him through the living room.

“You’re being awful pushy today, Gladio.” Ignis tried to sound like he was upset but he was more confused. 

“Yeah, well, I know what I have to do to get you to pay attention to me for an hour or so,” Gladio grumbled and kept pushing and heading toward Noctis new bedroom.

He put the brakes on. “No, Gladio. We are not fooling around in his majesty's bed.”

“When are we going to get a chance to break in a brand new bed like this. Come on, Iggy.” Gladio surrounded him with a warm embrace, his head on his shoulder and nibbling on his ear. “It’s been a month.”

Had it been that long? He had been so busy that he hadn’t even thought about how long it has been. The last ‘Netflix and Chill’ turned into ‘Netflix, watching one episode, and Sleep’ evening as they were too tired to do more that collapse together on the couch.

“That is still no reason to defile the prince’s new apartment,” Ignis could feel how worked up Gladio was as he pressed his body against his back. “That would be inappropriate!” The shield was holding him tighter that he should and was starting to shuffle him toward the bedroom.

Ignis rolled his eyes and sighed. Apparently, Gladio was not thinking with the right head at the moment, so he would have to take action. He allowed himself to drop and slide out of the other man’s grip, rolled to the side and kicked Gladio’s knee out from under him. 

He let out a loud yell as he fell to the floor, stopping himself with his hands. Ignis didn’t stop his attack as he pounced on him, firmly flipping him on his back, put his hands firmly on his chest and straddled his hips, pinning him. “Gladio.” His voice stern. “Not the prince’s bed.”

Gladio got over the shock of being attacked and tossed on the floor. The corner of his mouth twitched in a very devious looking smile. Ignis prided himself on being quicker than Gladio but there were still times where the bigger man was able to catch him off guard.

And being flipped and pinned on Noctis floor was one of those moments. 

“How about here?” Gladio didn’t allow him to answer before descending down on him with a searing kiss. Ignis pushed on his chest, but it wasn’t enough to get him to stop and he didn’t want him too. His body was betraying his mind as he returned the kiss with equal passion.

The kiss ended too soon.

He actually whined.

Gladio chuckled and caressed his cheek. “I love you, Iggy.”

“And I love you, but this isn’t really the place.”

“It’s the perfect place. No one has any reason to come here yet. Tomorrow, the princess will be moving in and this place will be under constant surveillance. We don’t have to be quiet because the rooms are soundproof. Iris isn’t going to come and ask us to help with her homework. It is just us. We have at least an hour which is more time that we usually have and I miss you.”

Ignis moved from his hand to Gladio cheek and ran his thumb over his lip. “I will even clean the sheets, do the laundry, and clean everything up after like nothing happened.” Gladio kissed his thumb as he spoke. “Let me make you feel good.”

“Did you plan this?” Ignis asked as he stared into his amber eyes.

“Maybe a little,” Gladio said. “Is it working?”

“But the prince's bed?”

“It’s not like he has slept in it and he won’t notice at all. He’s not swift on the uptake of that.” Gladio said and gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes.

“That is hardly romantic.” Ignis snorted.

“I’m horny. I’ll be romantic later,” Gladio snorted and came down for a kiss, effectively showing Ignis how horny he was by grinding against him. Ignis laughed at the antics of his boyfriend. “Seriously. I’ll do you right here.” He pulled up and was panting.

“You’re a horrible influence.” Ignis shook his head and was yet again manhandled as he was lifted off the floor and pushed into the soon to be princes bedroom.

There was a bag that Ignis know that should not be on the end table and the sheets were pulled back. It was sort of romantic that he had planned this into their schedule, he just had to be so crass about it.

“Pushy,” Ignis complained again as Gladio started to stip off his jacket. He allowed the man to do what he wanted. He would make him pay for this later but he was intrigued and a little disturbed that Gladio had planned on ‘breaking in’ the prince's bed with him. 

“I figured I had to be,” Gladio said and pushed him back on the bed and caused him to bounce. Ignis was now looking up at Gladio who had already removed his hoodie and was working on his pants. “You focus too much on the prince.”

“You need to focus more on the prince,” Ignis responded as he started to remove his shirt and shrug out of it.

“He needs to focus,” Gladio snorted. “But enough about him …” Ignis found himself effectively smothered by the other man. He had noticed a change in his physique in the last year; Gladio grew more muscular arms, broader shoulders, a more pronounced core and the hard to miss the beard that tickled as he mauled his throat.

Ignis closed his eyes and let his hands roam down the shields’s back. He had started his tattoo about a month ago and Ignis was certain that he could feel the lines of the feathers that coloured his skin, even though he knew that was impossible. He ran his hands down his trim sides to his hips and hooked his fingers in his shorts and gave it a tug. Gladio made a noise that sounded like a cross of pain and pleasure. 

“I think we should remove the rest of our clothes,” Ignis whispered as that was the only volume that his voice would allow. Gladio nodded and lifted himself up to that he could remove his boxers and helped him with the rest of his clothing as soon as he was naked.

Ignis really tried hard not to think that they were going to have sex in the prince’s bed.

“Don’t overthink,” Gladio said as he reached for the bag on the end table. “Get comfortable.” Ignis really had a hard time not overthinking things as that what was his job was.

Gladio hands were shaking as he took out a bottle and a box of condoms. Ignis pulled himself so that he was laying with his head on the pillow, his hand stroking his half hard dick and spreading his legs for Gladio to join him.

He just had to think that this bed was not going to have Noctis sleeping in it tomorrow night.

He didn’t have time to think further as the bottle was thrown at his side and Gladio was on top of him again. His mouth demanding deep and hungry kisses that he gladly returned. His large calloused hand reaching down and squeezing his still hardening cock.

“By the Six,” Ignis whispered and arched into the touch. It had been way too long since they had had a moment together and it was obvious that his body was craving this sort of attention.

“The Six has nothing to do with how I’m going to make you feel,” Gladio growled and squeezed him even harder. 

Ignis had not enough breath in his lungs to respond. The big oaf had a magnificent romantic streak when he was not just thinking with the smaller of his heads. Gladio was already full and hard against him as he pulled back, grabbing the bottle of lube. Ignis grabbed the condom and opened the packet with his teeth.

“I love it when you turn so needy,” Gladio rumbled.

“Shut up and don’t make me regret it,” Ignis said as he reached down to put the condom on Gladio’s cock, quickly rolling it down to cover his girth. 

Gladio grunted in response and quickly dipped his fingers between Ignis’ legs to find the opening. He easily pushed one finger in and Ignis spread his legs wider to allow him easier access. “Faster,” Ignis said as he pushed against his finger. “Gladio.” His voice turned into whimper as the shield obeyed the command.

The bed rocked under then as Gladio worked him open. Ignis closed his eyes and encouraged Gladio to hurry. He grabbed his own cock and gave it a few tugs to relieve the pressure that was building. 

“You sound beautiful.”

Ignis wasn’t able to respond as he was lost in what Gladio was doing to him and was disappointed when he pulled back. The bed shifted around him and he felt his legs being tugged. He was able to open his eyes and see that Gladio was settling between his ever widening legs. The shield was biting his lip and lining himself up with Ignis legs perched on his shoulders.

Ignis arched as he was filled. Gladio always entered him carefully; gently rocking him back and forth until he was fully seated inside of him. It always felt wonderful to be filled and even better when Gladio started to move. Being with Gladio had changed him. He was always shocked at how he can lose himself for a moment. Having a romantic relationship was never something that he sought but now, he would can’t think of being without him. 

Even when he could be a big pushy dork.

But when they were together… he was allowed to just … be.

They rocked together, and didn’t hold back any of the sounds that they were making and it was more exhilarating than he would have imagined. They always had to worry about someone hearing them.

But for once, they didn’t have to bite back the sounds as they rode each other pleasure to their peak.

Ignis didn’t stop his cry as he came and Gladio followed soon after him. He was still shaking from the sex as Gladio rested on his chest. A comfortable weight that always took his breath away rested on top of him. “Sorry,” Gladio panted. “That was way too quick.”

Ignis rolled his eyes and stroked his back, again imagining that he was feeling the lines of the ink on his back. “Can’t say that I’m disappointed.” He could only remember only one time where they were disappointed and that was more due to be interrupted than to Gladio’s performance. 

His stomach gurgled and cut off anything that Gladio was going to say next as it voiced a complaint. 

“I’ll go get the sandwiches,” Gladio said and rolled off him. He threw the condom in the garbage next to the end table and gave himself a quick wipe down with the towel before handing it off to Ignis. “You relax. I’ll be back soon. There’s ebony in the fridge, right?” 

“Of course,” Ignis said as he pulled the blanket over himself and fluffed the pillow. The bed was quite comfortable, so he was glad that he picked the right choice for Noctis.

He let out a sigh and pushed that thought back a bit as he snuggled up in Noctis bed knowing full well that the the prince would be sleeping in tomorrow night. Gladio brought in the sandwiches and two cans of ebony for them to enjoy.

“We should really eat at the table,” Ignis commented but moved to allow Gladio to sit beside him. Eating in bed was romantic after all, especially when it was with the love of his life.

“I’m washing the sheets, remember, so lay back, enjoy the food and cuddle with me,” Gladio threw him the can and Ignis easily caught it.

“Who am I to argue?” Ignis smiled brightly as he cracked open the can of ebony and Gladio moved to lay beside him and started to unwrap their supper.

* * *

Noctis surveyed his new bedroom while Prompto was busy hooking up the game system so they can play a new game and eat pizza.

He was excited for the new place and nervous as well. He was away from his home. He knew that he was not really out from his father's watch or care but he still had a new level of independence and new responsibilities.

Ignis had already made sure that his clothes were all packed away and his school uniform filled the closets. Ignis always made sure everything was perfect. He knew that he counted on his advisor way to much. The man was always his rock and anchor but he also knew that he needed to be more independant. 

He also knew that he needed to spend more time with Gladio so that he wouldn’t be so tense. Noctis was still a little weirded out by the idea of them dating each other but it seemed to be doing them good. Ignis stick wasn’t so big up his ass and Gladio chip on his shoulder wasn’t as large.

He sat on the edge of his new bed and bounced on it a few times to test how it felt. Ignis had stated that it was just like the one that he had at the Citadel. 

It felt comfortable enough. It wasn’t like he had issues with sleeping so as long as it wasn’t made of rocks, he was sure that he was going to be able to sleep. Once he got used to the silence that was in this building.

The Citadel was so … alive and always full of people.

“I ordered four pizzas, cause I want to take some for breakfast,” Prompto yelled from the other room.

Noctis rolled his eyes, “Whatever.” 

Ignis would be appalled but pizza for breakfast sounded good.

“Get your butt out here. I need the TV moved so I can hook up the cables. I need some muscle!” The sound of something falling made Noctis shake his head. He stood from his mattress and his eye caught the sight of something in the garbage.

He really should have walked into the living room and ignored it. It was in the garbage after all. He didn’t need to see the discarded condom. He didn’t need to think about how late Ignis was this morning and had brought him breakfast instead of making it. His excuse was lame but Noctis really didn’t care.

This was evidence that Ignis had lied to him.

It was a lie he could have lived with. 

He took out his phone and text Gladio and Ignis about how disgusting they are and to make sure that they clean up after themselves next time.

He froze in the doorway of his room on the way to help Prompto when he turned and looked back at the bed. He gripped his phone tightly in his hands. “So disgusting!”

Prompto looked up, looking shocked, from where he was picking up some toppled books and looked at Noctis. “What? I’ll clean it up.”

“Not you! Glaido and Ignis! They fucked in my bed.”

Prompto was silent for a moment before bursting into loud laughter and followed with tears.

“It’s not funny.”

“I guess they felt that you wouldn’t break in your bed, so they took the initiative.”

Noctis stomped to the couch and sat down on it hard, with his arms crossed. “I should all charge you with treason.” 

Prompto was rolling on the floor laughing, crying, and having a hard time catching his breath. Noctis frowned deeper and kept glaring at his so called friend.

A text dinged on his phone. It was Gladio. **‘How the hell did you figure that out?’**

**‘You left a used condom in the trash!’**

**‘Sorry.’**

Prompto had stopped rolling on the floor laughing and sat down beside him and looked over his shoulder at the phone. “What he say?”

“They totally fucked in my bed.” Noctis frowned another message appeared from Gladio. **‘Super comfy though. 10/10. Would fuck in again.'**

Prompto started laughing again and Noctis threw his phone across the room.


End file.
